tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zahra Weasley
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and can be found here. , Sayulita, Puerto Vallarta, Nayarit, Mexico |blood status = Half-blood |Age = |Alias = * Zah (by everyone) * 'Ria (by family & friends) * Zari (by siblings) * Delta |Title = * Smuggler * |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'0" |hair = Reddish brown |eyes = Dark brown |skin = Tanned |hidef = |family = * Jesper Eriksson (husband) * Maritza Eriksson (daughter) * Carin Eriksson (daughter) * Göta Eriksson (daughter) * Helmi Eriksson (daughter) * Marisol Weasley (née Molinero) (mother) * Jacob Weasley (father) * Mateo Weasley (brother) * Hermione Granger (sister-in-law, "get fucked Ron") * Azra Weasley (sister) * Evita Weasley (sister) * Luciano Weasley (brother) * Faizel Weasley (brother) * Nadiyya Weasley (sister) * Safiya Weasley (twin sister) * Sebastian Chambers (brother-in-law) * Artemio Molinero (maternal grandfather) † * Zuhaira Molinero (née Antar) (maternal grandmother) * Ali Antar (cousin, once removed) * Zakiya Antar (née Nazari) (cousin, once removed-in-law) † * Irfan Antar (maternal second cousin) * Khayri Antar (paternal great uncle) † * Faiza Antar (née Yahmi) (maternal great aunt, by marriage) † * Apolonia Cardozo (née Molinero) (maternal great-aunt) * Sebastián Cardozo (maternal great-uncle, by marriage) * Álvaro Cardozo (maternal cousin, once removed) * Donato Cardozo (second cousin) * Arthur Weasley (uncle) * Molly Weasley (née ) (aunt, by marriage) * Bill Weasley (cousin) * Fleur Weasley (née ) (cousin-in-law) * Charlie Weasley (cousin) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (cousin-in-law) * Edward Weasley (cousin) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (cousin-in-law) * Percy Weasley (cousin) † * George Weasley (cousin) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin-in-law) * Fred Weasley (cousin) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (cousin-in-law) * Ron Weasley (ex-cousin) * Ginny Longbottom (née ) (cousin) * Neville Longbottom (cousin-in-law) * Molinero Family (paternal family) * (paternal family) * Antar Family |hidem = |Animagus = (registered) |Boggart = |Wand = 14", Larch, Dragon heartstring, rigid. (tba) |Patronus = |hidea = |House = Thunderbird |Loyalty = * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Thundrbird ** Thunderbird Quidditch Team (beater) * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (during exchange program) ** Hufflepuff (during exchange program) * Molinero Family * Antar Family * |job = * for __ and the (Mexican National Team) * Co-manager of the North-American branch of |hideg = -ddssdss |Riddikulus = }} Zahra Yasmin Weasley (b. ) is a born to Marisol and Jacob Weasley in Sayulita . She and her twin Safiya are the youngest of the couples eight children and have six older siblings; Mateo, Azra, Evita, Luciano, Faizel and Nadiyya. Biography Early Life Ilvermorny Years Earlier Years Hogwarts Exchange Year Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Thunderbird Category:Thunderbird Alumni Category:Thunderbird Quidditch Team Category:Thunderbird Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female OC Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Professional Beaters Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Weasley Family Category:Molinero Family Category:Antar Family Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Auberon Fans Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Beaters Category:Mexican witches Category:Spanish Speakers Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:The Weasleys Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans